User talk:Lordebon/Archive 2
Recent icons You commented in the forum on the quality of my recent icon uploads. Compared to my original uploads these are much better but I am still dissatisfied. I have switched from .jpg to .png and I do try to bump up my game graphics before taking screenshots (not always possible since sometimes I am taking screenies of things other people won and we are carrying on with gaming - uping the graphics can cause hideous lag for me, which is very bad in a group...). My biggest problem is my graphics editor: I am using Windows Paint. There is a definite color fade when I save, even when saving to .png. I was looking at GIMP last night to combat this problem. Hopefully my future uploads will be even better than they are now. What are .dds files? If this what you made your spell .gifs from, I want them. The .gifs are wonderfully vibrant for only half the file size of the .pngs I have been uploading. Janze-Nek 00:22, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :The .dds files are the actual artwork the game uses. Meaning that the icons in-game are loaded from those files, so they have no fading or artifacting. Basically you'll need photoshop and an nvidia DDS plugin to open them (I think gimp and some other editing software can open them). Gimp takes a bit of getting used to, but I'm pretty sure you can open them in that (you may have to get a plugin, again). I can lookup exactly where the files are, they should be in your UI folder. And actually, once they're a gif you can use paint, just don't save them as a jpeg. Jpegs will always give you some artifacting -- png's are good but somewhat large, like you've said. --lordebon 02:56, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I have acquired GIMP, and it is a nightmare to use compared to Paint. Beyond that, each icon would require 3 layers (icon, background color and border) that I am simply unwilling to dedicate the time to making. May all admis and users forgive me, but .pngs from screen shots are the way I will continue, even if they fade. Layering for icons is not worth it. Janze-Nek 23:45, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I wouldn't worry about it. Your non really-old ones look great, I don't see any artifacting in them so I wouldn't bother with the GIMP hassle. --lordebon 00:48, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Locs Just being curious, but why are the locs for The Word of Fear half on the main page and half on the talk page? --Alinor 15:43, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :If memory serves me correct (and the page seems to back this up) it is because the locs for step 1 are only one fixed loc per item while the those for step 3 are multiple, unfixed (ie does not always spawn in the same spot) spawns. Unfixed locs do not typically belong on the main article page (since the list of them can grow quite long), although sometimes a single loc around which all the spawns occur is OK (but that particular quset does not seem conductive to that, except perhaps a loc for Venril's Crown). --lordebon 15:51, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, ok. I was just wondering as the required shinys and bones were exactly at the given coords. Therefore it seemed to me rather static spawn points. Well, I was not checking anywhere else then, there might be others.--Alinor 07:48, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, so those are fixed. Are there more of them than are required for the quest though? If there are only as many as are exactly required then we might be able to move it to the main article page, but if there are more than needed I prefer to keep it on the talk page (again since the list in those cases can grow long). --lordebon 11:11, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Sun and Moon Gems Are you sure it was LU51 that sun and moon gems were removed? I was pretty certain they were removed from game MUCH earlier unless you know of bellywhumper-only rares that were showing up (like the shards from Fallen Dynasty).--Kodia 12:37, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :I admit flat-out that I could be wrong. I thought that they were Bellywhumper-only for quite a while until they finally removed it. I thought that they removed a bunch of old bellywhumper ones that were incomplete (mostly from DoF) from the bellywhumper and the game the same time they added the shinies to the fallen dynasty zones (and a few other shinies) but I could be wrong. I went looking through recent GU's but I could not find the removal explicitly mentioned. If you can find mention of when they did it I'll gladly change them. It has always been hard to know with them since you had to luck into getting one off the Bellywhumper to prove it's existance. --lordebon 12:53, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I did look up the quest's disco on various servers at one point and it *did* exist then. But I'm not sure if it's changed since then. If I remember correctly from my research, less 1/3 of the servers had disco'd the quest and of the people I could find to reliably report on their existence, the quest came from The Living Tombs. At the time I looked (MANY MANY moons ago, no pun intended), the quest had already been removed from game. It was only with bellywhumper rares that they returned. So, FWIW, I'm 99% sure the quest was removed from game long ago, possibly reinstated with bellywhumper rares, and may not be in game any more.--Kodia 13:05, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, you're saying it existed before the Bellywhumper? Hmm, that I did not realize. Looking at EQ2players that does seem to be the case, but I never saw them then (and I spent a LOT of time in LT/DoF in general). Although looking at the full discovery listing on EQ2players for the beads I think I may have an answer. NO one on any US server got them before Nov. of 2007 (RoK). The only servers that had them seem to be Euro servers... so what I'm thinking is they might not have been patched out of those servers by accident. I'm pretty sure the codebase is slightly different between the two for the obvious reasons and they also patch them at different times. The only servers I with pre-2007 discos are: Innovation, Oasis, Unrest, and Valor. All of which are (to my knowledge) Euro. So they might have slipped in but then been patched off the Euro servers. In either case, the fact that all the non-euro servers show them being disco'd in Nov 07 means they were on the Burynai for at least some time. In absence of better evidence I went with GU51 (I could swear there was a dev post saying GU51 took out a bunch of old ones but all I can find is a late 08 chat mention saything they'd be eventually taken care of). --lordebon 13:20, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Fan Faire Have fun at FF. Be sure to tell us your impressions when you get back ok? Safe journeys.--Kodia 20:11, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks =). I plan on taking both a digital camera and a camcorder as well as a notebook; I forsee the majority of my daytime being spent in one panel or another and I'll gladly type everything up when I get back. It's not official yet, but I'd bet my bottom dollar the next expansion will be Velious, and boy I cannot wait to find out more about it! (That was probably my favorite EQ1 expansion). I'm not actually leaving until Thursday, but I figured I'd put the away up now (since I'll probably be busy all day tomorrow and would probably end up forgetting, hehe). --A vegas bound lordebon 20:39, 23 June 2009 (UTC) AFD list at present I'll try to work my way slowly through the AFD things as I find time. I'm really sorry it won't happen sooner than that with the vacation and all. I did the critical ones today and the rest I'll try to catch as catch can.--Kodia 13:06, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :No worries there, its pretty much all small stuff that can wait, just better to tag it so that I don't forget to do so later. Enjoy your vacation and don't worry about the AfD list -- if anything comes up that is actually in the way I can always move it out of the way for later deletion when you get back. =) --lordebon 13:10, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Will do. If you really need something fixed that's vital, leave me a message and I'll try to get to it asap. It's just timing now that I know I have semi-reliable access.--Kodia 14:05, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Strategies Let's get started on a guide for this, shall we? When convenient, of course. --Kodia 13:04, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Sure. That's something I can work on here at work. Unless you have a different preference, I was going to write it up in Policy format. --lordebon 13:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Policy format is great. We might need to tweak, but then I suppose that's what wikis are all about, eh? :)--Kodia 13:15, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oh and one more thing. Can you let me know what the exact policy link will be so I can lock the discussion proposal and direct people to the policy talk page?--Kodia 13:38, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::Great mind think alike ;). EverQuest 2 Wiki:Policy/Strategies is the link and I just edited the forum to indicate that discussion should move over to it's talk page. Lock away =) Incidentally, I wonder if we should eventually move all the policies to a Policy: namespace rather than making them subarticles... --lordebon 13:43, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::That move is actually something we're strongly considering.--Kodia 13:47, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Glad to hear that! Considering how large we've grown, I think the policies are definately an area that could use a going through, most of them haven't been changed or updated in a long time, and as they are now it's kind of hard to find them. The other thing worth looking into that has been brewing in the back of my mind for a bit is to revamp the editing guides to make a baisc one for simple editing basics and how to put data into existing templates and then a more advanced one for starting new pages & other advanced features. --lordebon 13:53, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Coincidentally, do you remember how to get rid of this blasted "Wiki Blogs and User Masthead" thing at the talk page top? I thought it used to go away on its own after you saw it, but mine is sticking around and I don't see any sort of dismiss link. --lordebon 13:54, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Icons How are we handling new icons that people are apparently uploading (sometimes mistakenly) with respect to your revamp project? See for example Pristine Engraved Leather Boots and Pristine Cloth Cap for what I mean.--Kodia 13:12, 19 July 2009 (UTC) As an update, most of the recent icons things I'm noticing today are the generous updates of Guttiden who is a new user (so don't hurt him if you comment!). I want to make sure your update project and such doesn't get munged if we make corrections.--Kodia 13:22, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :My icon revamp has been pretty much on hold, and only initially targeted spells. Janze-Nek did some great standardization to the other icons, and I've been pretty much following that. I'll check those for dupes and afd 'em if they are duplicate, otherwise I'll move them to the right name (Usually of the format Icon_Head_## (Quality).png, I think). I'll drop them a line about the icon category to look into and the naming scheme. --lordebon 13:25, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Achievement Experience -> Alternative Advancement That change comes with the next LiveUpdate in a month or not? -- 15:59, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Aye, that change is on test and will be going live with GU53 on September 22nd. I've started to move some of the easier references to it in preparation for the final change. They're adding the Achievements system so they had to move the old "Achievement Abilities" to the Alternative Advancement name (which is what they're called in EQ1). --lordebon 16:37, 28 August 2009 (UTC)